The Broken Order Universe
The Broken Order Universe is a universe in which the Order of Mata Nui was never formed. Instead the Kritor Alliance formed as rivals to the Brotherhood of Makuta and the two organizations co-evolved, keeping each other in check for thousands of years. As a result, the Makuta never carried out many of its plans and the Order never carried out many of its actions in the Core Universe. For more information about the main characters and story details, see the saga guide here. History The Time Before Time Formation of the Kritor Alliance In the early days of the Matoran Universe, the Hand of Artakha, having proven ineffective, dissolved. In its place, several of its members met on Keetongu Island and discussed reforming the Hand of Artakha into a more effective order of Mata Nui. The theory’s primary proponent, Toa Helryx and the first Toa created, entered into a disagreement with another high-ranking member of the Hand known as Kragator. The disagreement intensified and sides formed until Helryx, fed up with the delay, prematurely sent out rallying commands to the old members of the Hand to join the Order (coincidentally, this was the day the Brotherhood of Makuta was founded). Kragator killed the messengers and simultaneously declared the Kritor Alliance. Leading his force to Helryx’s base, he killed her followers and sending her into hiding. He then issued his own call to arms to the old members of the Hand, most of whom rallied to his side. He then seized Bythrain and forced the residents to join the new Kritor Alliance. The Makuta/Kritor Conflict Once firmly entrenched in Bythrain and Destral respectively, the Kritor Alliance and Brotherhood of Makuta carried out their existences initially unaware of each other as each grew in power and influence. Only after a conflict concerning the Makuta’s Rahi experimentation did the two organizations fully become aware of each other. It was only through the combined efforts of the rest of the universe (primarily the works of Turaga on the Continents and Metru Nui) that war was averted. This did not end the conflict, however, as both equally powerful organizations were locked in a power race, to achieve more power and influence in the Matoran Universe than the other. An organization known as the Allignment formed with the intention of hurting both organizations as much as possible. Under pressure from the rest of the universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta and Kritor Alliance formed numerous treaties, one of which was known as the Treaty of Gera Nui which stipulated that any person or thing come into the universe from another dimension would be under international supervision (to prevent the Kritors or the Makuta to learn too much about their universe via the alternate one and have an edge over the other). The delicate balance in the universe was sustained for 80,000 years. The League of Six Kingdoms Roughly fifteen thousand years into the existence of both organizations, a fledgling organization known as the League of Six Kingdoms began forming on Artidax. Claiming to be chosen by Mata Nui himself, the six leaders attempted to begin a warpath, conquering islands and forcing them to submit to their rule. However, the far superior Brotherhood and Alliance, each sensing threats to their power, put down the rising power. Botar, a Kritor agent, sent the warlords to the prison known as the Pit. The Karchari and Hapol Conflicts Following a reshuffling of power in Bythrain, King Kragator decided the Kritors would hold colonial territories. Moving carefully to avoid piquing the interest of the Makuta, he had some Kritors seize uninhabited lands generally in the southern, eastern, and western extremes of the universe to avoid attention (and since inhabited islands were distributed more toward the center). One such island was Karchari, an island just to the north of Odina. Kragator seized the island in case he had to threaten the Dark Hunters at some point whom he (correctly) suspected were working with the Makuta as well as the Kritors. The Dark Hunters had agents based on the islands around their base, specifically placed to ensure no one could threaten Odina. The Hunters reported the arrival of the Kritors to The Shadowed One who issued an ultimatum to Bythrain: leave the islands or the Dark Hunters will formally ally with the Makuta, pooling resources and sending soldiers, while its agents infiltrated Bythrain. Kragator withdrew the Kritor agents. Under heavy pressure from the rest of the universe, the Kritors withdrew forces from most of the island colonies except for Jarelin in the Southern Islands and Yerefar just north of Tren Krom. Ten years later, when a supply of Kanohi from Metru Nui went missing, Makuta Vamprah tracked the shipment down to Odina. A small army of Visorak under Makuta Krika on the Makuta flagship Hapol was sent to reobtain the shipment as well as anything else stolen from Destral. Odina refused, sending a message to Destral stating that the stolen goods were now property of Bythrain, as specified in the contracts. Bythrain would have to defend its property which would remain on Odina until the Makuta warships returned home, and if Odina attacked again by the Makuta, there would be no more business with Bythrain. Bythrain, dealing with internal conflicts and presently not prepared for war, told Odina to turn over the stolen goods, but told the Makuta that any goods stolen by the Dark Hunters for the Kritors from that point on was their property and Odina would be defended for it. The Makuta fleet returned home. The Dark Hunters, now open about their operations for both sides, were officially protected as an organization by both Bythrain and Destral. While both sides increased their defenses against Dark Hunter attacks, both continued to employ them to unofficially hurt each other. Also around this time, the Vorixx, Roodaka also became active, working secretly as a double-agent for both sides. Only Ancient and The Shadowed One knew of her operations, but were prevented from hunting her down for the fact she had information on The Shadowed One and the foundation of the Dark Hunters that would be revealed upon exposure or death. The Kritor/Makuta War Tensions built over the years became particularly unstable following the Brotherhood’s seizure of the island of Visorak. Both organizations hired Dark Hunters far more frequently than ever before and, as a result, The Shadowed One was forced to expand his organization to accommodate far higher demand. The Alignment also gained more support and many Toa became worried that an actual war between the organizations would desolate the universe and some of them started giving Toa Stones to Matoran in the attempt to prepare for open warfare. This included the Toa Uniran who were transformed by Dume, but who were scattered not long after leaving their island. Over the course of the war, Kelrik was recruited by the Alignment, Arrin was recruited by the Alignment by way of the Dark Hunters, Callah found herself protecting a Southern Continent Matoran village, and Ervik was captured by Kritors and made Kragator's personal attendant. Finally, when an other-worlder did at last land in Bythrain, the uneasy order in the universe was finally broken. The Brotherhood began actively mobilizing its army, as did the Kritor Alliance. The First Half of the War: Battles and Major Events # The Kritors seized Artakha and forced its ruler to form a treaty so the ruler would produce supplies for King Kragator in return for the sparing of Matoran. # The Makuta allied with the strongest of the Steltian clan lords, agreeing to crush his political enemies in return for an army of Jeokren soldiers and Rekridor generals. # The Makuta forced the Vortixx manufacturers of Xia to sign a treaty to only manufacture weapons for them. # The Kritors seized Karzahni, allowing the ruler to live and retain rule of his kingdom and Matoran if he allows his island to be the prison/torture island of the Kritors. # The Makuta win the support of the Grenok. In return, they agree to enlist servants to perform whatever task is necessary for the Makuta. # The Makuta cement an alliance with the Thromexx of Daxia who agree to supply whatever chemicals necessary to Destral. # The Makuta launch a siege of Zakaz led by Makuta Spiriah. The Skakdi, much to their surprise, band together against the Makuta resulting in a long, protracted conflict. The siege lasts for several weeks and although the Makuta are tempted to give up, they refuse to, in order to not lose face in front of the universe and Kritors. They eventually plan to smuggle Makuta Gorast and Icarax are inland and let them loose; however, the attack of a Kritor fleet on a Makuta base nearby forces them to break off the attack. # The Kritors seize Artidax as a base in the Southern Islands. King Kragator reforms the Kritor Alliance as the Kritor Empire. # The Dark Hunters and Alignment secretly agree to work together. # The Makuta reform the Brotherhood of Makuta as the Makuta League with Xians, Steltians, Zarnorians, and Daxians as full members. They also declare immunity to all races that help them for after the war. # Emperor Kragator likewise declares post-war immunity to all races that aid the Kritor Empire. # Makuta secretly land a force on Nynrah to ‘compel’ the Nynrah Ghosts to work for them. # The Kritors, unaware of the Makuta base on Nynrah attempt to launch an invasion. # Kritor and Makuta armies meet on Nynrah. Miserix hints at an alliance which Kragator turns down. The battle begins and the Makuta initially dominate until Kragator reveals a mask forged by Artakha and Karzahni nullifying all powers on the battlefield. The battle seesaws back and forth (although historians often regard the Makuta as holding the upper hand) and reinforcements arrive for both sides, only serving to prolong the conflict to fourteen days. The struggle rages across the island, devastating most of it until joint forces of the Dark Hunters and the Alignment attack, taking both armies off-guard and sending them into a retreat. # A legion of the Visorak, one of the few parts of the army not involved at Nynrah, launch an invasion of the Tren Krom Peninsula. # Kragator remembers the other-worlder whom he consults about his own universe. Upon learning about the nonexistence of the Kritor Alliance/Empire in that universe, (along with other things—for more detail see Kragator’s article) he experiences a psychological breakdown. This hurts the Kritor Empire which fully relies on its head, and the empire is sent into decline. # The Alignment, which up to this point has been distributing its attacks evenly on the Makuta and Kritors, seeing the Empire starting to collapse, focuses more on hurting the Makuta. # The Shadowed One visits the Alignment’s base on Zakaz and meets with Helryx. Unimpressed by the Alignments measly base and small staff present, he returns home and sends an emissary to Destral offering everything the Dark Hunters know of the Alignment in return for money. The Makuta hold a Convocation and agree to pay the Hunters for their information. They then decide to take the Alignment out before marching on the ailing Bythrain. # The Makuta renew their siege on Zakaz which gives in quickly now that the Alignment has been exploited. # The Makuta launch attacks on the Continents from islands surrounding them. The Continents eventually fall to Makuta control. # The Makuta cement their control of the Central Bodies. # Kragator who is recovering, visits the island of Tren Krom and meets with the island’s namesake who, rendered powerless by the Mask of No Powers, tells Kragator of Karda Nui and the nature of the Matoran Universe. # Upon the emperor’s return to Bythrain, the Kritor Empire seizes the Eastern and Western Island chains and launches a blockade of the Southern Isles, leaving him in control of them. He also issues an official declaration of war on the Dark Hunters for, among other things, not offering them the same information about the Alignment as was given to the Brotherhood of Makuta. He also extends an offer to meet with the 'head of the Alignment.' # Toa Helryx, leader of the Alignment, attacks Odina in revenge for the Dark Hunter’s treachery, raiding some of the vaults for replacements of items left behind on Zakaz to the Makuta siege, as well as leaving the island in disarray. # The Kritor Army seizes control of Odina, completing its control of the Periphery Islands. They then cement their control and Kragator offers the Makuta a month-long truce which is accepted by Miserix. The Kritor Empire now controlled all the Periphery Islands including Karzahni, Artakha, Odina, Nynrah, Visorak, Tren Krom, the Southern Islands, and the Western and Eastern Chains. The Brotherhood of Makuta now held the Northern and Southern Continents, Xia, Daxia, Stelt, Zarnor, and Zakaz. The Second Half of the War: The Siege of Destral The truce was largely spent in preparations for both sides, with each fortifying their lands. The Kritor Empire raised five blockades cutting off Artakha, Bythrain, Karzahni/Metru Nui, Artidax, and Keetongu Isle from the Central Bodies. On each island behind the blockades, two divisions of the Kritor armies were situated and prepared. The divisions and corresponding generals were divided thus: Fortag and Karion on Artakha, Botar and Trinuma on Karzahni, Lorgorn and Hazat on Artidax, Krax and Hydraxon on Keetongu Isle, and Tobduk and Kragator on Bythrain. During this time, Kragator investigated Tren Krom's information and investigated Karda Nui and the Codrex. Before he could investigate further, an energy storm erupted, something Kragator guessed was a heartbeat as he and his generals escaped. Later, Kragator met with Helryx on Nynrah where he informed her of his plans to unite extend his empire throughout the multiverse and warned her to stay out of his way. Within the final weeks of the truce, Makuta Spiriah migrated down to the island to the north of Keetongu Isle, under orders from Miserix to investigate the Makuta side of the front down there. Spiriah broke Miserix's orders and flew over the blockade where he saw one of the Kritor forces amassing. He quickly returned to Destral where all the Makuta were called in and the Makuta began preparations for the attack. The element of surprise lost, Kragator ordered the five forces to converge on Destral. As the Kritor forces moved, quick strikes were made against other official Makuta League lands such that the Keetongu force crippled Daxia, the Artidax force crippled Zarnor, and the Bythrain force crippled Xia and Stelt. In addition, the force launching from Karzahni quickly seized control of Metru Nui. These strikes were intended not to leave the islands out of the fight permanently; they were meant to knock the islands out until just after Destral had fallen. Meanwhile, on Nynrah, Helryx rallied the Alignment to sneak into Bythrain, and wait until Kragator's return. The Artakha fleet was the first to arrive at Destral and begin circling the island. They were soon joined by the Karzahni fleet, the Artidax fleet, and the Keetongu fleet. Kragator and Tobduk's Bythrain fleet was the last to arrive, and the siege was quickly advanced. The Makuta, meanwhile, had prepared for the attack and had brought the Bahrag to their fortress. Miserix had given them Makuta status (just below the Makuta High Council but above regular Makuta). Miserix planned to have the Bohrok converge into the Matoran Universe from outside and above the Great Barriers even as the Rahkshi rose from their hidden caverns undersea throughout the universe. Together with the Makuta-developed Red Serpents, the Makuta forces would strangle the universe. Unfortunately, the Bahrag were spotted by the Kritors who advanced to the final stages of Kragator's plan. The Atrak, some of the few beings capable of tearing protosteel and brainwashed by the Kritors to loathe Makuta, were sent upon the island. Tobduk, vengeful for the Makuta seizure of his homeland and the endangered status of his people, was sent in. Finally, hail-fire was unleashed on the fortress by the circling warships. By the next morning, not one living being was left in the fortress. The Bahrag and Makuta were extinct and the Makuta League was no more. Fall of the Empire In Destral's Convocation Chamber, Emperor Kragator was crowned Great Spirit of the Matoran Universe by his High Commanders and in the presence of all major world leaders and Ervik. The next day, the core Kritor fleet began the trip back to Bythrain even as Kritor soldiers swept the Makuta lands in the Central Bodies. Kragator returned to the Bythrain fortress and began revising Kritor communication and transportation lines, establishing a universal code for his empire, and ensuring Mata Nui, if he was still alive, couldn't reclaim his universe. Before he could do so, however, Helryx attacked the fortress. The surprised, exhausted Kritor soldiers couldn't put stop the Alignment soldiers from reaching Kragator's chamber. At the front of the party was Arrin and Kelrik, Ervik's teammates. Upon reaching Kragator's throne room, they were shocked to see Ervik serving Kragator and urged him to return to their side. Kragator, warned Arrin that the Alignment would fail, but before he could crush the attack, he was stabbed in the back by Ervik. Kragator fell, but in his final moments, Ervik whispered something in his ear. Having been so tightly dependent on Kragator's rule, the Kritor Empire quickly fell apart and the High Commanders went into hiding. Era of The Alignment As the only organization in a position to lead the directionless, broken universe to a new, post Kritor/Makuta way of living. Helryx, in particular, sought to return the world to the service of Mata Nui as she felt the Great Beings had intended it. The size of the Alignment ballooned as people fled to it for protection and purpose. Most former Kritor and Makuta soldiers were forced by the Alignment into life as citizens, but, having spent tens of thousands of years in the respective militaries, they were unable to live ordinary lives. However, Kragator had left his mark. Hundreds of warriors across the universe rose up, each claiming to be "the next Kragator" or the "heir to the first universe conqueror". These were nicknamed "faux-Barraki" and the Alignment committed itself to stopping the "epidemic" of Kragator worship. What's more the actions of the Makuta League had their own impact. Through uniting the Thromexx, Vortixx, Rekridor, Jeokren, Grenok, Gladiators, and Varim, they had made the first "Genus-State" or a united nation of all beings in the same Genus (as first predicted by Pravat the Bloodhound). When the Makuta League reformed to compensate for the loss of the Makuta, they held a position as the wildcard in the universe, a sizeable threat to the Alignment, the faux-Barraki, and the universe at large. In response to the Reformed Makuta League, there was a universal push for related species to link up and form Genus-States like the RML (an ideology sometimes referred to by historians as "racism"). Helryx herself arranged the unification of the Matoran, Toa, and Turaga under the Matoran Order presided over by the Turaga High Council. However, this was the only successful unification attempt to date excepting RML. During this time, an organization known as the Archcomin Following, or a cult devoted to the worship of the Archcommanders (a worship that ballooned following Kragator's conquest and martyrdom). They stole countless items formerly belonging to the Archcommanders for their worship, but their primary objective was to establish another Archcommander as Great Spirit of the Matoran Universe. Helryx refused to take the position, so the Following turned to Sheriem, inhabitant of the Pit, another stolen Following possession. Sheriem accepted their blank check and the Following was reformed into the Secret Empire. Crisis of the Secret Empire Each of these came to a head about a year after the end of the Kritor/Makuta War. Helryx had organized the greatest public event following the conclusion of the Kritor/Makuta War; the cremation of Kragator. Hundreds of individuals from throughout the universe converged on Metru Nui for the event hyped by Helryx to mark the beginning of a new era for the Matoran Universe. It should be noted that around this time Ervik was pardoned for violating the Toa Code in killing Kragator. As the festival began, and as Helryx lit the pyre, an assassin sent by Sheriem crawled through the fire and climbed onto Helryx's tower taking her by surprise, fatally wounding her and telling her it was Sheriem who had sent him. Vriin teleported away and Zefrim, the first to make his way to her side as she warned him about the dangers Sheriem posed. When she was dead, Zefrim threw her into the pyre alongside Kragator. The Alignment, meanwhile, was thrown into chaos. Its head had been killed and there was nearly no known information on the Secret Empire or Sheriem. Sheriem, meanwhile, continued a process he had begun before of recruiting Barraki-generals and ordering them to seize control of their species and bringing them under his rule. Going off his Archcommander experience, Sheriem picked seventeen talented individuals who all successfully accomplished their tasks. Unfortunately, this would ultimately play a large hand in his undoing. Although the Alignment had succeeded in getting the support of RML in hunting down the Secret Empire and appointing Zefrim as its new head, they drew nowhere closer to finding anything. The Secret Empire had successfully managed to keep its location, its holdings, its members, and its commanders absolutely secret. However, the tide began turning when Callah arrived bearing news that Zakaz under Thwornok had sworn allegiance to the Secret Empire. Not long after that, Sheriem let it leak that the Atelvas had fallen to Secret Empire forces--although the Atelvas had joined with the Secret Empire. The Alignment established a temporary base on Artidax that they believed to be unknown to the Sheriem's forces. However, they had unwittingly been drawn into Sheriem's trap as he sent agents to disturb the already-peeved wildlife and shake up the Alignment forces. This "battle" was a success for the Secret Empire; however, it would mark the final triumph of Sheriem. Sheriem's exile in the Pit by Kragator had begun to take its toll and his mind finally began to wear thin. Sheriem isolated himself in his room and began muttering to himself, forcing his Barraki-generals to take over in his absence. However, as well as they functioned under Sheriem's control, they were each driven by their own interests and quickly began fraying--even when Sheriem attempted to retake control. Complicating matters, the Secret Emperor received a vision of Kragator where the Kritor Emperor condemned him and his efforts to succeed him. After the vision ended, Sheriem desperately gave his Barraki-generals free-rein, ordered them to begin conquering as much land as they could. This would prove to be the final nail in the coffin, however, as the generals left to do what they wanted and behaved like little more than the faux-Barraki Sheriem was trying to prove his empire wasn't. Moreover, irritated at the "ignoble" use of guerilla tactics, Kritor soldiers in the Secret Empire let leak to the Alignment the location of the headquarters, as they had been used to "noble" tactics under Kragator's empire. This dual-strike directly and indirectly of Kragator resulted in the splintering of the Secret Empire. Sheriem realized his empire was failing as it happened. When he unleashed the Barraki-generals, this coupled with the insanity of the faux-Barraki and the tolls the Kritor/Makuta War had taken on the universe, resulted in Mata Nui falling unconscious, although to the denizens of the Matoran Universe, this took the form of a cataclysmic Great Disruption. During this, an earthquake struck the Secret Empire's base on Keetongu Island and the earth caved in on Sheriem who finally accepted Kragator's words. The Alignment finally had everything it needed to destroy the Secret Empire, the empire had already imploded and it had its hands full cleaning up after the Great Cataclysm. What unity Sheriem's generals had held was shattered and they realigned based on the genera of their species. While the Secret Empire ultimately provided no lasting mark, it would prompt the species within it into forming four brand new Nation-States: the Barrakidae, the Pirrakidae, the Titan Union, and the Rahi Races. Age of Nation-States TBA The Return TBA Major Organizations and Leaders The Hand of Artakha under Artakha and Pragok/The Foot of Karzahni under Karzahni and Grevat In the time before time, these armies battled for control of the Mask of Creation. After some time, Artakha claimed the legendary mask and Karzahni was fitted with the Mask of Alternate Futures. Their organizations still existed, however, and responsibility to lead them fell on Pragok and Grevat respectively. In what was determined to be the final battle of the war, Pragok and Grevat fell into a lake of energized protodermis which fused them together and produced the great philosopher, Pravat (who predicted the species would form Nation-States given enough time). Leaderless, the Foot submitted to the Hand which in turn adopted a role of the universe's protectors. Not long after, thanks to the Great Awakening within the universe, the Hand, ill-equipped to deal with sapient beings, was ineffective. The Archcommanders, heads of the Hand mutually agreed to disband the Hand; however, Helryx wanted to reform the Hand into the Order of Mata Nui where Kragator wanted to reform it into the Kritor Alliance. Here the universe diverged from the core reality. Makuta Miserix and the Brotherhood of Makuta/Makuta League The Makuta (as per their role in the Core Universe) initially began creating Rahi; however, as they began growing in power, they began taking a more active role, working as unofficial guardians of the peace. Following their initial run-in with the Kritors who professed a similar role, the two organizations became rivals and then bitter enemies. A cold war began, with both organizations racing to be more powerful than the other. Until now, war has been averted, but the prolonging of the arms race has only served to intensify the amount of destruction a war would cause. The organization was later defeated by the Kritor Empire. Following this, the species it conquered and granted full-membership in return for their work reformed the league, allowing it to become a Nation-State. King Kragator and the Kritor Alliance/Kritor Empire Formed within the same year as the Brotherhood of Makuta, it was founded by the cold and calculating King Kragator. With Tobduk as his right-hand officer, he established his base on Bythrain and engaged in a power-struggle with the Makuta. The Kritor Alliance has all the power and more of the Order in the Prime Reality, and it has made little effort to conceal that fact. The organization conquered the entire universe, eventually defeated the Makuta League only to have Kragator killed by hidden Alignment agents upon his return to Bythrain. Because the Empire was so tightly wound around him, so tightly dependent, the Empire quickly collapsed thereafter. The Empire has since been rebuilt by Ervik/Emperor Krevator after he united the Nation-States. The new Empire took back control of the entire universe, seizing the Great Spirit Robot, and using it as an invasion ship to conquer the larger universe. It has since begun invading other dimensions, nearly falling to the Lykos Dominion and Agency of the Olmak before overcoming them and continuing its conquests. Helryx, Zekrim and the Alignment An organization dedicated to destroying both the Brotherhood and the Alliance, this organization has recently begun growing in strength and numbers. It's leader is currently unknown except to a select few. Following the falls of both the Makuta League and the Kritor Empire, the Alignment found itself in the unique position as being the first world power besides those two in tens of thousands of years. Its membership ballooned and it now has the power to return the universe to a course loving of Mata Nui. Even after the death of Helryx and her replacement by Zekrim, the organization still has this intent, although it lacks the same vision as when it was under the Toa of Water. Sheriem and the Secret Empire Formed by Sheriem with the help of the Archcomin Following, this organization promised high ranks to individuals known as Barraki-Generals in return for the conquest of their homeland and service to Sheriem. The empire grew too top-heavy, rift with factionalism, and splintered soon after. Most of its generals linked up in different Nation-States not long after. Nation-States As described below, the Nation-States (more accurately termed Genus-States) are a coalition of biologically similar species in an effort to protect themselves against other Nation-States, other War Organizations, the foul faux-Barraki, and, in most cases, the Alignment. So far, only six exist: RML, the Barrakidae, the Pirrakidae, the Rahi Races, the Titan Union, and informally the Matoran Order. Hierarchy of Organizations In the Broken Order Universe especially, there is a hierarchy of organizations, races, and other beings. They tend to be based on the sort of work they do. Note that races refer to organizations of a single sapient species while organizations may often include numerous species (with the exception of the Makuta). Note that many of the below links are attached to pages that Core Universe counterparts to the Broken Order Universe versions. # War Organizations: Especially large organizations. These usually are powerful enough to conquer, threaten, or command service from the rest of the universe. They are rather notable in that they consist of multiple species, not just one like Species-States or Nation-States. Over the course of time, they've included #* The Hand of Artakha (Disbanded) #* The Foot of Karzahni (Disbanded) #* The Kritor Alliance/Kritor Empire (Disbanded, Revived) #* The Brotherhood of Makuta/Makuta League (Destroyed, Reformed) #* The Alignment (Destroyed) #* The Secret Empire (Disbanded, Splintered, Reformed) # Major Races: These races tend to work solely for War Organizations, often fought over or taken over immediately in war. These races, when functioning as organizations, often provide services provide services and goods for their employers/conquerors. All of these races rank equally. The following list details organizations and races they've held power over at some point. '''Note: '''Following the work of the Makuta League and Sheriem, species biologically related to each other have linked together to form Nation-States in order to protect themselves against outside threats. In order of formation: #*Races subservient to the Makuta League. These were conquered by the Makuta during the Kritor/Makuta War and later given citizen-status in the Makuta League. Following the war, these reformed under the name "Reformed Makuta League", although, due to its vastly different motivation from the original Makuta League, it is best not to think of the Reformed Makuta League as a continuation of the original. As such, the title is often shortened to "RML". #** Varim: A race of powerful warriors who lead the RML. They are led by King Kronan who now leads the RML. #** Vortixx: Based on Xia, they construct weapons for those who can buy them. They are led by Roodaka. #** Rekridor: Based on Stelt, they make good commanders in an army. They are led by Voporak. #** Jeokren: Based on Stelt, they make good foot-soldiers in an army. They are led by Gargon. #** Thromexx: Based on Daxia, they make chemical materials, especially viruses. They are led by Johmak. #** Grenok: Based on Zarnor, they work well as spies, messengers, and commanding diplomats. They are led by Koritum. #** Gladiator Species: A species which, despite not being closely related to the other Makuta League races, is still included due to its subservient status in Stelt's society. They are led by Sentrakh. #* Matoran Order: Originally located all across the universe, these were united at the recommendation of Helryx, leader of the Alignment, having noticed the growing threats emerging in the universe; namely the Secret Empire and the Faux-Barraki. Following the death of Sheriem and the shattering of the Secret Empire, rumors have echoed that the Turaga will order Matoran across the universe to gather onto islands held firmly by the Matoran Order; namely, Metru Nui, Artakha, and Karzahni. #** Matoran The primary denizens of the Matoran Universe, their power has long-since been usurped from them. #** Toa The main guardians of the Matoran, they will form a coalition if they must in order to repel evil threats if they must. #** Turaga United in Turaga High Council, these govern the Matoran Order and make its decisions. #*Barrakidae: Originally organized by Sheriem under him as part of his Secret Empire, following the death of Sheriem and the shattering of the Secret Empire, these formed their own Nation-State. #** Aquavian: A species based around Zakaz. The Barraki-general is Ehlek. #** Hypnovian: A species based on the Southeastern corner of the Southern Continent. The Barraki-general is Takadox. #** Aurosian: A species based along the Tren Krom River. The Barraki-general is Carapar. #** Selavian: A species based on the north side of the Northern Continent. The Barraki-general is Pridak. #** Shasalvian: A species based on the northernmost island of the western Southern Islands. The Barraki-general is Mantax. #** Kromivian: A species based on Midway Isle, a large chunk of land situated between the Continents. The Barraki-general is Kalmah. #* Pirrakidae: Originally organized by Sheriem under him as part of his Secret Empire, following the death of Sheriem and the shattering of the Secret Empire, these formed their own Nation-State. #** Skakdi: A primary species based on Zakaz. The Barraki-general is Thwornok. While they worked with the Alignment during the Kritor/Makuta War, they betrayed them when Thwornok declared his allegiance to the Secret Empire. #** Noctian: A species based in the waters just to the south of the Southern Continent. The Barraki-general is Leviathos. #** Intellian: A telepathic species based on the island of Nocterra. The Barraki-general is Drakzek. #** Wrenix: A fighting species based on the island of Sakda. The Barraki-general is Uravex. #** Zeverek: A species based on the island of Mevock. The Barraki-general is Skorr. #* The Titan Union: Originally organized by Sheriem under him as part of his Secret Empire, following the death of Sheriem and the shattering of the Secret Empire, these formed their own Nation-State. #** Arbiters: Axonn's species, capable of healing the wounded. #** Imbibers: Brutaka's species, capable of absorbing Antidermis. #** Savagers: A race capable of limited teleportation. #** Atelvas: A race capable of limited time travel. #* Rahi Races: Originally organized by Sheriem under him as part of his Secret Empire, following the death of Sheriem and the shattering of the Secret Empire, these formed their own Nation-State. #** Nicturn: Leads mammal races #** Grukko, Birdie, and Guagna: Lead avian races jointly. #** Gadunk: Leads fish races #** Tahtorag: Leads reptile races #** Parakrekki: Leads amphibian races #** Zivonus: Leads invertebrate races # Other famous/infamous races and notable mentions: These are other dominant races in the universe. They often hold firm control of their islands and are usually quite active beyond it. #* Dark Hunters: While technically an organization and not a service race, for a while, this organization provided mercenaries for War Organizations. It was destroyed during the course of the Kritor/Makuta War. Odina has since been turned into an Alignment refugee camp. #* Virakan: A race capable of manipulating emotional energy. #* Wyrak, or "Mimic"'s species: A species native to Bythrain which was absorbed by the Kritor Empire early on. Following the demise of the Kritor Empire, they were allowed to remain by the Alignment on their native land, but, due to the countless millennia of oppression by the Kritors on that island, they have collectively looked into moving. #* Dwellers, or "Dweller"'s species: A species capable of waiting hundreds of years on end with limited stimulation. #* Necronite. Betrayed by the Intellians in favor originally of the Secret Empire and then the Pirrakidae. They have since been kicked out of their land by the Pirrakidae forces and been forced to take up residence with the Wyrak on Bythrain. #* Dwellers, or "Dweller"'s species: A species capable of waiting hundreds of years on end with limited stimulation. #* Forgern A species native to Mevock; later booted off by the Intellians after gaining the support of the Pirrakidae. #* Mersion a species native to Versuva. #* Craydaxian a species native to Craydaxia. # "Island Organizations" and other races #* Most other unnamed species: These species usually don't extend far beyond their own borders and are easily harassed by those ranked above them. #* Zyglak: Although ferocious, these usually don't interfere with affairs beyond their own, and when they do, they are quickly put down by the superior races. #* Small "kingdoms" unrecognized by the War Organizations: These are always killed by the War Organizations sooner or later. They basically live to die. Examples include the once-League of Six Kingdoms and the faux-empires following Kragator's death. Trivia * In accordance with ToaGonel's hobby of choosing titles with multiple meanings. 'The Broken Order' can refer to ** The inability to found the Order of Mata Nui ** Helryx's order to the old agents of the Hand of Artakha to reform under her, broken when Kragator killed her messengers ** The unstable nature of the universe, particularly with regards to politics and war * In this universe, the Makuta have not evolved beyond physical forms as of the times of their death. * Although the League of Six Kingdoms existed, it is unclear why it is called that in this universe, as they only adopted the name "League of Six Kingdoms" once the Barraki united their kingdoms in the Prime Reality. One of these days, Gonel come up with a good excuse. Appearances * Shadow of the Truth * Destiny's Way * Of Visitations and Revisitations * Wake * Beyond the Known * The Circle of Kragator * The Next Stage * Oblivion's Game Category:Locations Category:Universes Category:Universes Category:Universes